Coals of Red
by mizuno shiena
Summary: Lalu, pertanyaan itu muncul di benakku. Yang mana di antara mereka berdua Akashi yang asli? / "—Kau berguna, karena itulah kau harus bergabung. Aku tak akan repot-repot melakukan pembicaraan ini jika kau tidak berguna untukku," / BokuOre!Akashi x Reader/OC. AkaReaderAka.


_"Kalau seperti itu keadaannya, bukankah besar kemungkinan juga bagi dirimu untuk berubah, sama seperti yang lain?"_

_"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."_

_"Bagaimana kalau kau berjanji padaku?"_

_"Janji?"_

_"Iya, janji. Kau harus berjanji—kalau kau tidak akan berubah."_

_._

.

.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Main Characters:** Reader/OC and Akashi Seijuurou

**Support Characters:** Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotarou, Nebuya Eikichi, etc.

.

Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki

.

**Warnings:** Typos, OOC, gaje, lebay, alur kecepatan/kelambatan, tidak sesuai EYD, POV (mungkin) berganti sesuai kebutuhan, Bokushi!Aka, Oreshi!Aka dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Di antara seluruh anggota keluargaku, aku adalah orang yang paling pelupa—juga konyol, barangkali. Aku pernah mengobrak-abrik isi kamarku semalaman untuk mencari buku sejarah (yang ternyata buku sialan itu telah aku serahkan pada Shirogane-_sensei_), aku juga pernah berdebat hebat dengan kakakku karena kupikir ia telah memakan _cheesecake_ kesukaanku hingga ludes (padahal nyatanya _cheesecake_ itu sudah kumakan beberapa jam sebelum acara adu mulut—tapi demi Tuhan, aku lupa!) dan berbagai macam kejadian agak memalukan lainnya.

Jadi, ketika tanganku merogoh saku blazer untuk meraih ponsel dan aku tak menemukan apa pun di sana, aku tidak akan memekik histeris. Aku hanya mampu mengesah dan kembali mengeluh di dalam hati perihal kecerobohanku yang sudah kelewatan. Di kala itu, aku selalu berpikir, alangkah baiknya jika seluruh benda kepunyaanku mempunyai sihir seperti Pedang Riptide milik Percy Jackson—meski kau meninggalkan atau menghilangkannya, benda itu akan segera kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya di bulan yang panas ini, aku kembali mencampakkan ponselku—di tempat yang sama; di dalam kelas, atau lebih tepatnya di dalam laci meja. Beruntung kali ini aku menyadarinya saat tubuhku baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah—yah, sebelumnya aku selalu teringat mengenai ponselku saat di kereta. Maka tanpa banyak _ba-bi-bu_, langsung saja kuputar tubuhku seratus delapan puluh derajat dan kembali memasuki kawasan gedung sekolah. Menyusuri kembali koridor sekolah yang panjang, seraya mengingat-ingat sesuatu—karena entah kenapa firasatku tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa aku juga telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting selain ponsel. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tak boleh kulupakan.

Tapi—_apa?_

Menyisipkan sejumput rambut ke belakang telinga, kuputuskan untuk merenungkannya setelah aku mendapatkan ponselku. Kugeser pintu kelas, mulai memindai isinya dengan setengah hati—

"Kau belum mengisi agenda kelas."

—dan suara monoton itu berhasil membuat tubuhku tungkap seketika.

.

* * *

**coals of red;**

mizuno shiena ⓒ 2015

x

[ 一 : _interesting_ ]

* * *

.

Jam dinding di kelas menunjuk angka lima kurang lima belas, yang itu berarti, kegiatan belajar telah usai sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

Aku ingat sekali kalau aku adalah murid terakhir yang meninggalkan kelas hari ini. Aku juga ingat kalau aku tidak berpapasan dengan siapapun di lorong kelas ketika hendak pulang tadi. Saat ini, siswa-siswi yang belum pulang biasanya sedang berada di perpustakaan, taman atau melaksanakan kegiatan klub. Jadi, seharusnya sekarang kelas sudah kosong.

Namun—

Di salah satu meja kelas aku mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai merah, menyibak lembar demi lembar sebuah buku yang tengah ia baca. Bola mata yang mempunyai iris berbeda warna itu bergerak-gerak kecil, menyusuri setiap deret tulisan yang tertera pada buku tersebut—aku tak tahu buku apa itu dan aku juga tak tertarik untuk tahu. Salah satu jendela kaca yang kututup sebelum meninggalkan kelas kini terbuka, membuat angin di awal musim gugur memasuki kelas dan menerbangkan helaian mencolok milik pemuda itu.

Sungguh ...

... kenapa Akashi Seijuurou—manusia paling menyebalkan, paling kuhindari dan paling tidak kusukai ada di sini?

Kepala itu menengadah, menampilkan sepasang mata heterokromia yang selalu nampak berkilat dingin penuh kuasa—kilatan yang selalu berhasil membuat orang-orang impuls menjauhkan mata mereka dari jangkauan mata Akashi. Tapi syukurnya, aku punya kuasa penuh atas pengendalian tubuhku sendiri sehingga tatapan Akashi tak banyak mempengaruhiku. Akashi tidak pernah mengizinkan sembarang orang untuk menatap langsung ke matanya, aku tahu itu. Tapi, bagaimana, ya? Aku lebih suka melanggar aturan lisan itu daripada menaatinya, dan mungkin aku bisa membuat semboyan '_peraturan Akashi Seijuurou ada untuk dilanggar._'

—itu hanya berlaku untukku, tentu saja.

Anehnya, dia tidak tampak terganggu dengan perbuatan nekatku. Padahal aku ingat sekali dia pernah terlihat sangat marah saat seorang murid kelas sebelah—entah sengaja atau tidak—berbicara padanya sambil menatap matanya.

Bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang kembali tertunduk menghadap buku, ia kembali berbicara. Nadanya tenang, tapi perintahnya terdengar sejelas kepala botak Miroku-_sensei_ di telingaku. "Sebaiknya kau segera mengisi agenda."

Agenda?

Oh, rupanya hal lain yang kulupakan selain ponsel adalah agenda kelas.

Dan kelihatannya, hari ini aku adalah juara dalam hal ketidakberuntungan. Ponselku ada di dalam laci meja, dan meja milikku berdiri kokoh tepat di depan meja Akashi. Pun agenda kelas yang biasanya berada di meja guru kini berada di meja Akashi—sepertinya dia habis mengecek isinya, dan menemukan fakta kalau aku belum mengisi lembar hari ini. _Ugh_, sialan. Semengerikan apa nasibku hari ini, huh?

Mengesah pelan, kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan ambang pintu kelas hingga sampai di mejaku. Mataku bergerak membentuk lirikan, mendapati Akashi masih duduk manis di bangkunya, fokus pada buku. Kurendahkan tubuhku, mulai meraba isi kolong meja dan dengan cepat kuamankan ponsel putih kesayanganku—memasukannya ke dalam tas, kemudian mengeluarkan bolpoin.

Tepat ketika jariku menyentuh permukaan agenda, hendak mengambilnya, ketua kelasku itu lagi-lagi bersuara.

"Lebih baik kau mengisinya di mejaku."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sedikit ketus. Terkadang, aku kagum pada keberanianku sendiri. Di saat banyak orang tak berani menentang Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou, aku selalu bisa melakukannya tanpa gentar. "Aku akan mengisinya di mejaku."

Bunyi buku yang ditutup terdengar, dan ia mendongak. Matanya seakan berkata absolut. Aku tak pernah mengerti bagaimana mungkin remaja berusia enam belas tahun seperti Akashi mempunyai sifat alami seperti diktator. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ujarnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, sampai akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah." Dan menarik kursi mejaku, memutarnya menghadap Akashi kemudian duduk. Bukannya aku patuh atau apa, tapi dia adalah ketua kelas dan aku sekretaris. Jadi, mungkin saja apa yang ingin ia bicarakan adalah sesuatu yang penting mengenai kelas.

Aku mulai mengisi agenda tanpa suara, sementara itu Akashi malah mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Pada awalnya aku tak ambil pusing, tapi aku sadar bahwa alasanku mengisi agenda di meja pemuda sombong ini karena ia hendak membicarakan sesuatu. Kalau bukan karena itu, mana sudi aku duduk di hadapannya seperti ini?

"Aka—"

"Sebagai mantan _Ace_ dari tim basket putri SMP Sakuranishi, tak kusangka kau seceroboh itu."

Aku tersentak. "Ap—" Bolpoinku nyaris tergelincir dari tanganku sendiri. Bukan hanya karena kaget, namun juga karena sebuah rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba datang, menyengat dadaku—perasaan ini muncul lagi setelah sekian lama. Sialan. "—bagaimana kau tahu?"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya sekilas, membuat obsidian dwiwarnanya sempat berserobok dengan obsidian milikku dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik. Suaranya datar dan geli secara bersamaan saat berbicara, "Tidak sulit untuk mengetahui seorang _starter member_ dari tim basket yang kuat."

Mendengar caranya berbicara, aku yakin dia telah mengetahui hal itu sejak pertama kali melihatku di Rakuzan. Tidak dapat disanggah lagi kalau tim basket SMP-ku memang kuat. Dan saat aku bergabung, Sakuranishi memenangkan kejuaraan nasional selama dua tahun berturut-turut—yah, walaupun Sakuranishi belum bisa mematahkan rekor Teikou yang menang tiga tahun berturut-turut.

Tidak hanya Akashi, aku pun mengetahui tentang dirinya. Aku pernah beberapa kali berpapasan dengannya saat kejuaraan SMP—baik saat _Interhigh_ maupun _Winter Cup_. Juga, teman masa kecilku adalah anggota _Kiseki no Seda_i—jadi, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu kapten dari temanku sendiri? Dan—oh! Lagi pula siapa, sih, anak basket yang tidak kenal kapten dari tim monster macam _Kiseki no Sedai_?

—Selain itu, aku punya sebuah interaksi yang tidak ingin kuingat lagi dengan Akashi Seijuurou ketika masa SMP—interaksi yang selalu ingin kubuang jauh-jauh dari memoriku.

_(Itupun kalau orang yang saat itu berbicara denganku adalah Akashi.)_

Cih, aku benci mengingat itu.

"Aku sudah mengamatimu, dan aku cukup tertarik dengan kemampuanmu. Aku ingin kau bergabung dengan klub basket Rakuzan," ucapnya lagi, datar dan dingin. Dan ucapannya kali ini berhasil membuatku terkejut bukan main.

Aku memandangi Akashi seolah dia sudah sinting. "Kau bercanda?"

Tak ada jawaban, tapi obsidian dwiwarnanya sekarang memaku obsidianku, sama sekali tak mengizinkanku untuk berpaling. Dia jelas memintaku untuk bergabung dengan klub basket putra. Akashi tidak akan repot-repot berbicara seperti ini padaku untuk klub putri—yang jelas-jelas bukan urusannya. Dari sini, bisa kusimpulkan bahwa Akashi adalah manusia menyedihkan yang tidak bisa membuat guyonan jenis apa pun. Oke, catat itu baik-baik—mungkin lain kali aku bisa membuat candaan yang dapat menaikan darah tinggi Akashi.

Aku mengembuskan napas pelan, kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku mengisi agenda setelah berhasil memutus jeratan mata Akashi. Sial, apa-apaan, sih, matanya itu. "Aku tak begitu paham apa maumu. Tapi saat ini kondisi tubuhku sedang tidak mendukung untuk bermain basket."

"—lebih tepatnya pergelangan kakimu," timpalnya, menarik lalu memindahkan fokus matanya pada kaki kananku yang tak berada di kolong meja. Perkataan Akashi berupa pernyataan mutlak, bukan pertanyaan. Namun aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tahu darimana ia mengetahui alasanku berhenti bermain basket untuk sementara waktu. "Lagi pula, aku tak akan memintamu bermain basket."

"Tapi, aku—"

"—kau berguna, karena itulah kau harus bergabung. Aku tak akan repot-repot melakukan pembicaraan ini jika kau tak berguna untukku," katanya. "Tapi tentu saja, lama tidaknya kau berguna bagiku tergantung pada dirimu sendiri."

Aku tak tahan untuk tidak memincingkan mata, setengah kaget dan setengah marah pada Akashi; kaget karena dia bisa tahu apa yang akan mulutku ucapkan dan marah karena caranya berbicara—monoton, dingin dan terdengar begitu angkuh di telingaku. Bagaimana cara dia menjahit kata demi kata memberiku kesan bahwa Akashi bukan hanya orang yang egois dan penuh determinasi, tapi juga tak berperasaan; kejam.

Ia melanjutkan. "Meski tak bermain di lapangan, kau punya kemampuan yang sangat berguna jika menjadi manajer."

"Aku tidak mau jadi manajer. Itu merepotkan," jawabku cepat, lantas mulai mengimajinasikan seberapa repotnya menjadi manajer—menyiapkan kebutuhan pemain, mengawasi latihan para pemain, menganalisis data, dan berbagai kegiatan lain yang akan sulit kukerjakan dengan sepenuh hati. "Dan seperti yang sudah kau katakan, aku ini ceroboh. Mustahil orang sepertiku jadi manajer."

"Kau hanya menjadi manajer khusus tim regular," imbuh Akashi. "Kau memang ceroboh, tapi cerobohmu itu hanya berlaku untuk dirimu sediri; tidak berlaku jika ada sangkut pautnya dengan orang lain. Dengan kata lain, kecerobohanmu tidak akan merugikan orang lain."

"Bukannya tim basket putra punya manajer bernama Higuchi Shota?" Aku menorehkan tanda tanganku di bagian bawah buku agenda, lalu bertanya lagi dengan nada malas, tidak berkomentar apa-apa perihal ucapan pemuda itu mengenai kecerobohanku—dia benar soal itu. Jadi, aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Dia manajer umum," jawabnya tenang.

Menutup buku agenda, alisku bertaut tidak senang.

_Kami-sama_, aku sedang berusaha keras agar tidak menyentuh atau berdekatan dengan bola basket—selama satu tahun—demi pemulihan cederaku dan sekarang, dengan seluruh arogansinya, Akashi Seijuurou menyuruhku untuk bergabung dengan tim basket? Tidak, terima kasih.

"Aku menolak."

"Aku tidak memberimu tawaran." Ia memandangku datar, tetapi aku menemukan sekelumit tatapan merendahkan di matanya, "Aku memberi perintah."

Tatapan dan ocehan pongah Akashi membuat sarafku mengejang kesal. "Kau bukan orang yang perintahnya wajib kulaksanakan, Akashi Seijuurou."

Suaraku terdengar jauh lebih kasar dari yang kupikirkan sebelumnya, memperdengarkan kegusaranku yang sudah sulit untuk kutahan. Aku tak pernah segusar ini saat menghadapi seseorang sebelumnya, sungguh. Aku tak peduli dengan seluruh prestasi gemilangnya di sekolah. Persetanan pula dengan jabatan Ketua Dewan Siswa dan Kapten Tim Basket yang disandang olehnya. Yang jelas, aku tak menyukainya. Dia egois dan arogan, tipikal orang yang tidak pernah bisa aku sukai.

Kupikir ia akan mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi ia malah terdiam sejenak mendengar jawabanku—yang mungkin berada di luar asumsinya. Kentara sekali sangat jarang atau bahkan tidak ada yang pernah membantah setiap perintah yang ia lontarkan. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak peduli. Aku bukanlah orang yang patuh, yang bisa diatur seenaknya oleh orang yang aku benci.

Persetanan dengan perintahmu itu, Akashi Seijuurou.

Saat keputusanku untuk segera meninggalkan Akashi sudah bulat dan berdiri, tanpa disengaja, mata kami kembali bertemu. Aku menemukan sebuah kilatan ganjil di matanya. Sebuah kilatan yang tidak kumengerti artinya, namun berhasil membuat tubuhku bergidik ngeri.

Itu bukan jenis kilatan yang ... manusiawi.

"_He_ ..." Alih-alih menunjukan rasa tidak suka, Akashi menyeringai. "Menarik."

Aku tak tahan untuk tak memperhatikan matanya. Kali ini, sepasang mata itu benar-benar menjeratku seperti seekor kucing menangkap tikus. Bukannya pergi meninggalkan kelas seperti yang telah direncanakan, tubuhku malah mendadak kaku dan sulit digerakan.

"Tak kusangka kau dapat menarik perhatianku sejauh ini," gumamnya rendah. Ada kesenangan ganjil pada suaranya.

Selanjutnya, dia melakukan gerakan yang tak kuperkirakan sebelumnya. Ia berdiri dan memajukan tubuhnya, mendekatiku yang mematung di tempat. Aku ingin bergerak, tapi tubuhku seolah mengalami ataksia. Mata Akashi tampak sangat berwarna dalam jarak sedekat ini.

_A—Apa-apaan ini?_ Aku berteriak di dalam hati.

Dia berbisik di telingaku. "Perintahku mutlak. Kau akan bergabung dengan klub basket Rakuzan, aku tertarik dengan kemampuanmu dan aku juga—" Ia memberi jeda, dan dua kata berikutnya yang lolos dari mulut Akashi sama sekali tidak membantu. Dua kata itu entah kenapa malah berhasil membuatku semakin membenci Akashi. "—tertarik padamu."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_"Kau menarik."_

_"Huh? Apa kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu?"_

_"Kurasa, aku tertarik padamu."_

.

* * *

**—to be continued.**

* * *

.

Zia balik bawa fic baru dan multi-chapter. Ha ha. Padahal Zia selalu molor kalau update fic.

Fic ini sebenernya udah lama banget dibikin kerangka kasarnya, tapi baru bisa dipublish sekarang karena satu dua alasan. Dan mungkin, fic ini bakalan update gantian sama Pink Orchid. Jadi ga janji bisa update cepet._. Sebagai peringatan lagi, di sini bakalan ada dua Akashi, _Bokushi_ dan _Oreshi. _

Terus, Zia mau minta pendapat kalian. Untuk fic ini, **lebih baik xReader atau xOC?**

Kalau xReader tuh sebenernya agak susah. Soalnya cerita ini bakalan ngebahas keluarga juga, jadi takutnya reader keganggu atau bingung nantinya karena penggunaan kata '[name]' atau '[surname]'-yang menurut Zia, kalau dipake terlalu banyak emang ngeganggu. Tapi sebenernya kalau reader lebih suka xReader pun nggak apa-apa. Zia bakalan tetep lanjut fic ini. Toh, fic Zia sebelum ini pun kebanyakan xReader.

Karena itu, Zia minta pendapatnya. Tolong yaaa~ Dan maaf atas kelabilan Zia._.

Terakhir, saya menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk memberi review (OwO)~

.


End file.
